Lifes Of The Olympians As Teenagers
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Back into the time when the Titans and the Dinosaurs are ruled the Earth. The Olympian Gods are just the teenagers that want to traveling around the place that they wanted to go.
1. The Journey Begins!

The crossover between Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Disclamier: I don't own Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Chapter 1 The Journey Begins!

Back in the time before the humans were born when the mammals were just the little animals.

It is a time that the Gods called Titans ruled the Earth along with their Dinosaurs.

70 Million Years ago at Montana on Rocky Mountain...

"Mom?"Asked Zeus

"Are you kids looking for me?"Asked Rhea

"Hi mom!"Said Poseidon

"What do my lovely sons want now?"Asked Rhea

"Can we go out?"Asked Hades

"Go out to where?"Asked Rhea

"Outside... around the world..."Said Zeus

"NO! It's too dangerous!"Said Rhea

"Oh come on mom! We're teenagers now!"Said Poseidon

"And why the other like Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares can go out?"Asked Hades

"Fine! But one contient only okay?"Asked Rhea

"YEAH!"Shouted the Boys and they run to hug their mother.

"Let's pack our stuffs!"Said Zeus and they run to pack up their stuffs.

In Poseidon's Room...

"Clothes check! Trident check! Fishsticks check!"Said Poseidon and he's close his backpack.

"That was a lot of stuffs!"Said Poseidon

At Zeus's Room...

"Thunder bolts check! Clothes check!"Said Zeus and he's close his backpack.

At Hades's Room...

"Pain and Panic check! Clothes check! Pictures of Aphrodite check!"Said Hades and he's close his backpack.

Later at the Gate...

"See ya mom!"Said Hades

"I will be miss"Said Poseidon

"I love you mom!"Said Zeus

"Good luck my lovely sons."Said Rhea

"Let the jounrey begins!"Said Zeus, Poseidon and Hades


	2. Goal Of This Trip

The crossover between Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Disclamier: I don't own Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Chapter 2 Goal Of This Trip

70 million years ago in Montana...

"Alright everyone follow me!"Said Zeus

"So... Zeus where did we will go?"Asked Hades

"Go around the continent."Said Zeus

"In point of Hades is mean what is the place we are going to."Said Poseidon

"Ohh... umm... I..."Said Zeus

"Don't know?!"Asked Hades

"No I know! How about up to the north?"Asked Zeus

"Yes cool? But where is it because we don't even where north is!"Said Hades

"Calm down I got this!"Said Zeus and he's looking around and see herd of Anatotitan walking.

"What is this season?"Asked Zeus

"Umm... winter. Why?"Asked Poseidon

"So if we want to go north. Follow the hard of that dinosaurs."Said Zeus

"Great!"Said Poseidon

"I accept that!"Said Hades and they run to the herd of the Anatotitan.

"Let's ride!"Said Zeus and he's jump on back of the Anatotitan with his brothers.

On Volcanic Mountain...

"Smell like... gods!"Said Python and he's come out from his cave and look at the herd of Anatotitan.

"What a good day! I will have food that can make me full for the rest of my life!"Said Python and he's smile out in evil way

and he's come down from the mountain and track down the herd of Anatotitan.

At Herd of Anatotitan...

"What a good day! We have out own trip and ride on back of dinosaur!"Said Hades

"I don't think we need more other thing now."Said Poseidon

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Zeus

"Gods! Prepare to be eaten by me... Python!"Said Python

"ROARRR!"

The herd of Anatotitan start to flee and accident drop they three down behind.

"Time to eat!"Said Python and he's crawl as fast as he can to them.

"Don't worry I got this!"Said Hades and he's throw fire to Python but he's swing to the side

and the fire is burning his tail instead.

"ROARRR!"

Python try to take fire out from his tail but it's getting larger and he's flee away to somewhere.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Zeus

"Hades you rock!"Said Poseidon

"Now we have an only problem."Said Hades

"What is it bro?"Asked Zeus

"How are we gotta go to the north without ride?!"Asked Hades

"Umm..."Said Zeus

"And worst... what is the way to up to north is now?!"Asked Hades


	3. Empire Of Deadly Killers

The crossover between Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Disclamier: I don't own Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Chapter 3 Empire Of Deadly Killers

70 million years ago in Canada...

"Finally! We're out from the wasteland of Montana."Said Hades

"Are you sure that the Anatotitans come this way?"Asked Poseidon

"Not the same path but it must be."Said Zeus

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked Hades

"ROARRR!"

The herd of Ornithomimus run out from the forest and go straight to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Hades,Poseidon and Zeus and they're run away from them.

"WOO-HOO!"Shouted Artemis when she's jump on back of Ornithomimus and playing surf on its back.

"Isn't that Artemis's voice?"Asked Poseidon

"Or course I am!"Said Artemis and she's show them that she surf on back of the Ornithomimus.

"Wild girl..."Said Hades

The herd of Ornithmimus led by Artemis accident run to way that the pack of Tyrannosaurus are lives.

"Ah-oh!"Said Artemis and she's order the herd to stop.

"Nice playing!"Said Artemis and the herd of the Ornithomimus run away when the T-Rexes come from behind of Artemis.

"Hey! Where're yu guys going?"Asked Artemis and she's saw three shadows on the ground.

"... ohh!"Said Artemis and she's turn to look at the 3 Tyrannosaurus.

"ROARRR!"

"SIT!"Shouted Artemis and they three sit down.

"Good job girl... and boys too."Said Artemis and she's jump on back of the female Tyrannosaurus.

"Did you see that?!"Asked Zeus

"She's talk with them like she talk to us!"Said Hades

"Yo! Artemis!"Said Poseidon

"HMM? Oh! Sorry I forgot about you. Come here!"Said Artemis and they three run to meet her and her new pets.

"You know right that you're ride on the one of biggest and dealiest carnivorous animal?"Asked Hades

"Of course!"Said Artemis

"So... where's Apollo?"Asked Zeus

"I don't know."Said Artemis

Meanwhile in the Golden Hill...

"Hello? Anybody here?"Asked Apollo

"ROARRR!"

"Who's there?"Asked Apollo

"GETTTT OUTTTT!"Said A Voice

"Artemis...? If this a game... it's not funny!"Said Apollo

"GGGEEEETTTTT OOOOOUUUUTTTTT!"Shouted A Voice

"Okay... not Artemis! Who's dare?"Asked Apollo

"ROARRR!"

The herd of giant ants known as Myrmekes run out from the darkness from the underground.

"AHHHHHH!"Said Apollo and he's run back to the exit.

"ROARRR!

Apollo run out from the ant hill and get his arrows and bow and shoot to the entrance of the ant hill.

The Myrmekes are imprisoned in their own nest.

"That was better."Said Apollo and he's run to find Artemis.

Later...

"Zeus!"Said Apollo and he's run to hug him and his younger sister.

"Where have you been bro?"Asked Artemis

"Nah... just a little tour."Said Apollo

"So... where do you guys want to go?"Asked Artemis

"To the north!"Said Zeus

"First trip huh?"Asked Apollo

"Of course it is!"Said Poseidon

"Can we go with?"Asked Artemis

"Sure hottie!"Said Hades and he's start to flirting at Artemis.

At the Golden Hill...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"That lavender skin boy must paid for this!"Said Myrmekes Queen

"Want revenge huh?"Asked Python and he's show up.

"Who are you?"Asked Myrmekes Queen

"The name is Python."Said Python

"What do you want Python?"Asked Myrmekes Queen

"We both want revenge on the same guys. For this, I will give you the deal."Said Python

"We're listening."Said Myrmekes Queen


	4. Danger In River!

The crossover between Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Disclamier: I don't own Hercules and Walking With Dinosaurs

Chapter 4 Danger In River!

At the River...

"CANNON BALL!"Shouted Poseidon and he's jump into the river and the water splash on everyone.

"Curse you!"Said Hades

"Oh c'mon Hades! Have fun!"Said Zeus and he's push him into the river.

"Why... am I... must have them as brothers?!"Asked Hades

"Can't dealing with the siblings Hades?"Asked Artemis

"No! I just... WOW!"Said Hades when he's see Artemis in her swim suit.

"Geez! Ya... you look..."Said Hades

"Slender?"Asked Artemis

"And hot!"Said Hades and he's flame start to cover his head.

"Glad you like my swim suit."Said Atemis and she's jump into the water with Apollo.

"He like it because it make you look sexier."Said Poseidon

"She's careless about that."Said Apollo

15 minutes later...

"Umm... Poseidon."Said Apollo

"Yes?"Asked Poseidon

"Did you lick my leg?"Asked Apollo

"Why I have to do that?"Asked Poseidon

"Hey get out from here!"Said Artemis and the Deinosuchus jump out from the water to bite her.

"Artemis!"Said Apollo and he's grab it and throw it into the forest.

"That was close!"Said Apollo and then another four are rise from the deep of the river and try to eat them.

"ROARRR!"

"Glad you guys are survive from the pack of the hungry Deinosuchus."Said Hades with fake smile

without see that Deisosuchus that was threw by Apollo was behind him.

"Umm... Hades..."Said Artemis

"Don't interrupt sexy girl! Hope you will have at least one lesson today that don't... go... in... water!"Said Hades and then

the Deinosuchus bite his pant and make him look "bad" in front of the other.

"My eyes are blind!"Said Artemis and she's fall unconcious while the hother are laughing at Hades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"Laughed Zeus,Poseidon and Apollo

"Stop laughing!"Shouted Hades

In the Forest...

"They're once still here."Said Myrmekes Queen

"Good. Follow the trial! We got Gods to eat!"Said Python


End file.
